Squidtastic Voyage and That's No Lady (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squidtastic Voyage"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Carl Greenblatt Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Carl Greenblatt Mike Roth Dani Michaeli |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"That's No Lady"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Kent Osborne Steven Banks |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Tim Hill Kent Osborne Mike Bell |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Squidtastic Voyage" Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Caroyln Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Kyle McCollum' |SUBMARINE VOICE |- |'Jesse Schwartz' |Leo |- |'Aiden Pomprey' |Quincy |- |'Natalia Wojcik' |Annie |- |'Erica Huang' |June |- | colspan="2" |"That's No Lady" Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Patricia |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Leprechaun |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Salesman, Fish #1, Mr. Seaweed |- |'Zeus Cervas' |Franklin |- |'Jeff Adams' |Franklin's Dad |- |'Eric Freeman' |Franklin's Mom, Little Bear |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Sarah Noonan |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2ND RECORDING ENGINEER' |Mishelle Smith |- |'PIPELINE ENGINEER' |Kyle McCollum |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chris Headrick Clint Bond Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein Garret Ho Willam Reiss John Magness Tim Parsons Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Erik C. Weiss |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Clint Bond |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White Clint Bond |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Prop Designer' |Clint Bond |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesly Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'"Little Einsteins" Sound Effects by' |Ryan Heiferman Chris Egert Lou Esposito |- |'"Franklin" Sound Effects by' |Heather Gerckion Kent Osborne Vincent Waller |- |'POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'POST PRODUCTION SOUND EDITORS' |Jimmy Lifton Paulette Lifton |- |'SOUND FX DESIGNER & EDITOR' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'SOUND EDITORS' |Vincent Gutisetti D.J. Lynch Aron Tanchum |- |'DIALOGUE EDITOR' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'ART, ILLUSTRATION, FOOTAGE AND PHOTOGRAPHY PROVIDED BY' |Corbis Getty Images |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 4